Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance
Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance is a Zootopia AU by PrinceBalto. Premise Since completing Fur and the Force, I have sort of gotten a taste for writing long oneshots. I have wanted to make a oneshot retelling of the movie. The AU canon was a spring board into redoing the movie for me. This was inspired by that, so it shares a few ideas, including Judy realizing that law enforcement isn't for her after the case and leaving the ZPD, but it has one dramatic difference to the film: Nick is a private detective rather than a con artist. Judy is sent to him by Chief Bogo, and it all goes from there, including the romance. Also, the bigotry toward foxes is toned down a bit, being changed to that there was much bigotry against foxes at one time, but, due to the efforts of such foxes as Robin and Marian Wilde, that has disappeared for the most part, and it is mostly only predator-haters like Bellwether, as well as Judy's parents in the beginning who think like that (due to their history and the Gideon Grey incident). The story begins in the aftermath of Judy's chase of Duke Weaselton, when she gets the case. Note, this story is PG-13 for some violence and so on, but no canon Zootopia characters are hurt or killed. The pairings are WildeHopps and Finnxey (Finnick/Vixey). A few other things are changed too, like Gideon Grey having punched Judy in the face rather than clawing her, and the pawpsicles being from Jumbeaux's Cafe. Story Judy was thankful that Bellwether had sent that text to Mayor Lionheart that she was going to take the case of finding Mr. Otterton. Now, she looked at Chief Bogo, who obviously was not pleased with any of this. He looked like he was only barely keeping his feelings in check. Honestly, he looked like he wanted to explode due to the chaos she had already caused in Little Rodentia while pursuing the crook named Duke Weaselton. This was just making everything worse. "I will give you forty-eight hours to find Mr. Otterton, That's two days. If you fail, you resign. Am I clear?" he said sternly. The time that he was giving disappointed Judy greatly. How did he expect her to find someone who had been missing for ten days? However, Judy did not voice this. "Deal, though that is a very tight deadline, sir. I will do my best," she said, not knowing what else to say. Chief Bogo frowned. "Forty-eight hours. No more, no less. Now, get your investigation started. Clawhauser will give you the case file. As for what you're supposed to do in working on it, there is somewhere you can turn," he said. Bogo went to a drawer in his desk and pulled out a stack of business cards. Approaching Judy once again, he offered one to her. Judy wondered what he could be giving her that would help her. "What is this, sir?" she asked as she took it. Bogo looked straight at her. He and his officers had to use the services offered by the business card at least once before the missing mammal case had begun. "This is a business card for the Foxwood Detective Agency. It is run by a fox detective named Nick Wilde and is located in an office building next door to Jumbeaux's Cafe. He is the best private detective in all of Zootopia. We had to use him recently to track down some stolen jewelry from the city's biggest jewelry store. If anyone can help you, it's him. When you leave the station, give the agency a call. Now, you are dismissed. Get to work," he said. Judy finally smiled. "Thank you, Chief. I won't let you or the ZPD down!" she exclaimed. Bogo snorted a bit. He wasn't used to bubbly, cheerful exclamations of this kind. Putting that aside, he turn away from Judy to go back to his desk. Judy said nothing further as she got her equipment, such as her gun, ammo, handcuffs, taser, carrot pen and notepad, and headed over to Clawhauser's desk. "Hey Clawhauser. Chief Bogo just assigned me to find Emmett Otterton, and he said that you had the case file," she said. Clawhauser turned from looking at a photo of his lovely wife Rebekah and pretty teenage daughter Fuli and looked down at the beautiful, lithe-bodied, curvaciously-hipped female bunny. He brushed donut sprinkles away from his uniform and cheerfully smiled. "Ah, yes, let me get it out for you," he said. Judy waited as he went through his file cabinet. All the while, she was wondering about Nick Wilde. In her mind, she pictured a fox at least her father's age or so. Little she know that the reality was going to be very different. Finally, Clawhauser got the file in question. He turned back toward Judy. "Whoa! This is the smallest case file I have ever seen. No witnesses or leads. In addition, you haven't been put in the system yet, so you have no resources. Man, I hope you didn't stake your career on this!" he said with a chuckle. Judy took the file and opened it. At first, the photo seemed regular enough, just a snapshot of daily life on the streets of Zootopia. There was a building with the sign "Savanna Central Office Works", which was a tall office building housing various offices of many groups from dental offices to lawyers and other businesses. Next door was Jumbeaux's Cafe, an ice cream parlor. Judy picked up a magnifying glass from Clawhauser's desk and she suddenly saw the picture had Emmett Otterton in it, leaving Jumbeaux's Cafe and eating a frozen treat called a pawpsicle. Nearby, a figure in a trench coat and hat entered the office building. A fox tail could be seen peeking out of the coat's end. Otterton looked as if he was putting down his hand after waving. Judy smiled as Clawhauser gave her the address. "All right, I have it! See you all in forty-eight hours! I have to go and meet with Nick Wilde first, but then it's on to the real police work!" she said, cheerfully bounding away with the case file. Nearby, two officers, a Grizzly bear and a wolf, both males, snickered. They did not like the idea of a bunny being on the force, and were more than eager to take her down a peg for thinking that she could be one of them. "The dumb bunny needs the help of a fox!" the bear said. The wolf laughed, not even bothering to hide his contempt. "No wonder, she should have just stayed on the carrot farm, like all other bunnies!" he replied. Judy ignored them, although she hated what they were saying about her. She headed out to her meter maid cart, then took out her cell phone. She dialed the number on the business card. A few moments later, a female voice answered the phone. "Hello, Foxwood Detective Agency. To whom am I speaking?" the cheerful voice asked. Judy smiled and prepared to say what she had to say. "Yes, this is Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD. I am working on a missing mammal case, and I was referred to Mr. Wilde by Chief Bogo. Is it possible to get a meeting with him today? I really need to see him," she said. A moment later, the voice answered. "Yes, he is in. He is not working on anything at the moment, so I will tell him that you are coming. We are located at Savanna Central Office Works, on the third floor, office 3416" it said. Judy was more than pleased. She sighed a bit. "Thank you, I will be there shortly," she said. The female voice speaking on the phone hung up, as did Judy. Getting into her cart, she turned it over and took off toward Savanna Central Office Works. The moment she arrived, she noticed a very nice white Furcedes-Benz luxury car parked in front of the building. It had four leather seats inside. Judy wondered for a moment who it belonged to as she got out of the cart and grabbed the case file. Putting that aside, she entered the building. Going into the elevator, she headed up to the right floor, then headed down the hallway. At the end of the hall, she saw a door with a sign next to it that read "Foxwood Detective Agency". This was it. She opened the door and entered the waiting room. On the rear wall was the agency's name and logo, a large fox head. To the right of the door was the opening of the reception desk, covered by a foggy sliding glass window. She went up to the desk and rang the bell. An instant later, the window slid open, revealing a very beautiful young adult vixen who was no more than twenty-eight years of age. "Hello, I'm Vixey Wilde. May I help you?" she said. Judy recognized the vixen's voice from the phone. She smiled and looked her in the eyes. She was still thinking about Mr. Wilde and what he would look like, though. "Yes, I am Officer Judy Hopps. I made the call a little while ago. Is it possible to see Mr. Wilde now?" she asked. Vixey nodded. "Yes, come through the door to the left and follow me," she said. Judy did so. When she entered, she saw the agency's operations. Ahead of her, there were three doors. The center one was marked "Nicholas Wilde", so that was clearly Mr. Wilde's office. The next one read "conference room", which needed no explanation, and then an unmarked door. When Vixey saw the bunny looking at it, she explained that it was just an empty office. At the same large desk that Vixey had been at, a little Fennec fox was busy organizing files. Judy said hello to him. "That's Finnick, the one responsible for all our files. He's also my boyfriend. Say hello to Officer Hopps, Finnick," Vixey said. Finnick looked up for a moment. "Hello," he said in an unusually deep voice for such a small mammal. He then went back to work. Vixey took Judy up to the door of Mr. Wilde's office. She was ready to meet this mysterious fox detective face to face and enlist his help. Vixey knocked on the door. "Mr. Wilde, your appointment is here," she said. Judy waited. "Send her in," a muffled voice said. Vixey opened the door. Inside, Nick Wilde, the greatest detective in all of Zootopia and its twelve districts, from Savanna Central to Tundratown to the Nocturnal District and everywhere in between, sat at his desk. The moment he saw the gorgeous bunny with the attractive body, beautiful eyes, and wondrous hips and backside, he was smitten. "Ah, Officer Judy Hopps. I have been expecting you," he said in a charming voice. To Judy's shock, Nick was not the age of her father. Rather, he was barely a bit older than her, in his late twenties, about the same age as Vixey. He was breathtakingly handsome, with emerald green eyes. He had a nicely decorated office, containing his official certificates and such. There were also various art pieces. On a coat rack hung a trench coat and hat. Judy was smitten by the fox, much to her surprise. "So, you are the famed Mr. Wilde. Chief Bogo spoke highly of you. Also, I thought you'd be a bit older. It's amazing that someone as young as you can accomplish all of this," she said. Nick nodded and went to shake her hand. Judy's heart was beating quickly. "Please, just call me Nick," the fox said to her. Judy nodded as the handshake ended. Nick walked back to his desk. He kept his eyes focused on the beautiful young bunny. For a moment, he wondered how a bunny had made it to the ZPD, but put it out of his mind. "Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to one of his office chairs. Judy did so and sat in one of the chairs. Nick looked her in the eyes, preparing his mind for talking with her about whatever case she had come to him for. "Wow...she's really cute," he thought to himself. Judy was also noticing Nick's looks, but was trying her hardest not to let it show. She had a job to do, after all. She simply pulled out the case file and set on the desk, opening it. "I am looking for Mr. Emmett Otterton. He is one of the mammals that has gone missing lately. I can see him in this photo from one of the traffic cams. Have you ever spoken to him by any chance, or had any sort of contact with him?" she asked. Nick smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have. I spoke to him recently, and he said that he was headed to the Mystic Springs Oasis in Sahara Square to do some yoga. I just happen to also know the owner, Yax the yak. He is very sharp, and he might help us quickly get some information. Also, I will help you with this. I assume that the ZPD will pay my fee?" he said. Judy nodded. "Yes, Nick. Now, I have my traffic cart outside. Can we go now? The ZPD isn't being exactly fair to me, and they gave me only forty-eight hours to solve this case. It's obvious that they really don't like having me on the force because I am a bunny," she said. Nick was saddened to hear this. He was determined even more to help her. From listening to her, he could tell that the ZPD was setting Judy up to fail all because of her species. Some past bad memories, very unpleasant ones where something similar happened to him on account of his species, began to surface. He very quickly pushed them away. He didn't need that now. That was the past, and the dislike of foxes had mostly vanished. He smiled. "Sure, let me just get my equipment. However, let's use my Furcedes-Benz. It's better for getting us around Zootopia than your cart," He finally said. Judy nodded and watched as Nick stood up, went to the coat rack, put on the trench coat and hat, then opened a drawer and slipped a good-sized gun into a holster on his belt. He also got a brown messenger bag, which contained his ammo and detective equipment, and slung the strap over his shoulder. He was now ready. "All right, time to go," he said as he started heading for the door. Judy followed, but she was curious as she picked up and closed the case fil. "I am sorry, Nick, but, as a cop, I have to ask. Are you licensed, and is your gun registered?" she asked. Nick nodded and opened his wallet to show all of his licenses. "I am fully licensed by the city, and my gun is registered. Now, let's get on the road. Also, a word of warning, this place that we're going to can be a bit shocking," he said. Judy laughed him off. "I am a ZPD officer. I am ready for anything," she said. Nick opened the door. He was more than eager to spend time with the gorgeous bunny doe. "Good. Let's go," he said. Leaving the office, Nick said goodbye to Vixey and Finnick, and then headed down to his car with Judy. Taking his keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the car and then opened the passenger door for Judy. "After you, Officer Hopps. Don't worry, I will bring you back for your cart. No one would dare steal that vehicle. This is a fairly decent area of town," he said. Judy sighed and got into the car. Nick closed that door, then got in himself. Closing his own door, he activated the car, turned on the air conditioner due to the hot climate they were going to be driving into, locked the doors, although the doors actually would have locked on their own when he started driving, and took off. As they began their trip, Nick smiled at his new client. "So, just out of curiosity, how does a bunny like you end up with the ZPD?" he asked. Judy smiled, so happy to have someone be legitimately interested in her job and not just in mocking her for her decision to become an officer of the ZPD. "It was a dream of mine since I was a little girl," she said cheerfully. Nick smiled. "Well, I am amazed by your determination," he sai.d Judy nodded and then looked up at Nick. She was curious about him. How did he become such a prominent detective with his own office at such a young age? Who was his family? Such questions rolled around in her head. "So, how about you? What made you become a private detective?" she asked. Nick sighed as all the memories leading up to this moment returned to him. "It's a long story, but, as a kid, I wanted to help other mammals. However, I wasn't ready to join the ZPD, and I knew that my parents would never approve of me going that route. Then, one night, I happened upon my parents watching old detective movies. They were more focused on one another, but I was interested. Later, when I was older and the internet and Zoogle came into existence, I looked it up and did what I needed to do. I also underwent firearms training for additional protection. I also took karate as a kid," he said. Judy nodded as she considered everything that had been said to her. She was trying to fight it, trying to return her mind to the case, and she was successful, to a point. However, she noticed so many things that caught her eyes about the fox: his looks, his kindness to her regarding her career...oh how he made her feel good inside! Then, at least for awhile, she managed to get it under control. He was a fox, and she had no idea why she was thinking like this about him. For Nick, it was the same. He didn't know many bunnies, neither now or in the past. Putting that aside, he tried to begin discussing the case. "So, do you have an idea of what might have happened to Mr. Otterton?" he asked. Judy could only shrug. She remembered Clawhauser's words about how this was the smallest case file that he had ever seen, and that she didn't have any resources. No, not entirely, she corrected herself. She had a fox, a mammal that was very cunning and clever. She smiled at Nick as he expertly navigated through the Zootopia traffic toward Sahara Square. The Mystic Springs Oasis had her interested. She wondered what it was all about. However, she didn't disturb him as he drove. Finally, they entered Sahara Square. The rest of the car ride was silent as Nick remembered how to get to their destination. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot and Nick parked the car up in front of the building. Judy was amazed. It looked like one of the beautiful oriental palaces she had seen in the movies. She half expected to find golden genie lamps and bellydancers inside. Nick spoke finally, breaking her out of the imagination. "Just a warning, Officer Hopps. This isn't exactly the place for a bunny. It can be a bit shocking for a first time visitor," he said. Judy sighed and chuckled. "Nick, I am a ZPD officer. I am ready for anything. It's my job to visit shocking places," she said. Nick shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said. Judy wondered what he could possibly mean as they entered. Inside, the main lobby was dimly lit, and smelled of a very strong incense. At the desk at the back center of the room, a yak sat, chanting by some candles. He wore a beaded necklace. Nick smiled, as he knew that this was Yax, the yak they had come to see. Nick allowed Judy to step forward. "Uh, hello?" she began in an attempt to get his attention. Yax continued his chanting, oblivious to the bunny. "Hello?" she said again That got his attention. He looked at her. "Hey, I am going to push the pause button right there, little bunny, because we're fully stocked up on Bunny Scout cookies," he said. Judy sighed. She hoped that other mammals would take her seriously one day. She looked at Nick for confidence, and then turned back to Yax. She wasn't upset with him, though. "Actually, I am Judy Hopps and I am an officer with the ZPD. I am looking for Mr. Emmett Otterton, who has been missing for ten days. Nick here says that he comes here for yoga, and that he was here recently," she said. Nick entered the conversation. "If you have anything, Yax, please tell this fine bunny cop, as she is in a bit of a hurry," he added as Judy handed Yax the photo from the case file. Suddenly, Yax's eyes went wide. "Ah, yes, Emmett. I haven't seen him recently, but I should take you back to see Nangi. She's an elephant, so she'll definitely remember!" he said cheerfully. Judy smiled. "Oh thank you!" she said. Yax walked out from behind the counter, and Judy had a realization that manifested itself in a small, adorable yelp. "Sweet cheese and crackers! You are naked!" she exclaimed, shielding her eyes. Yax looked down for a moment. He was completely nude. In fact, the only thing on him at all was his necklace. He then turned to Judy, who tried to avoid looking at him. progress Category:Retellings of the movie Category:Retellings of Zootopia Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:AU stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Redos of the movie Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:PG-13 stories